priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Gloria Ookanda
"I, your principal Gloria Ookanda, will see to the confiscation, the unerring confiscation of any and all PriTickets!" - Gloria Ookanda is the headmistress of Paprika Private Academy and the first antagonist of the first half of the season 1. She forbade the elementary students from becoming idols at PriPara up until Episode 25, where she has a change of heart. Appearance Gloria has long, curled very pale silver hair pushed to one side and golden eyes. She wears red lipstick and fuchsia colored eye makeup. So far, she has only been seen wearing a purple dress with gold and white accented with blue and gold earrings. When she was younger, Gloria wore her hair similar to how it is now; pulled into a thick braid worn on the right of her head with a dark purple band. She has few curls of hair loose at the bottom of her head, while her bangs curl towards the left. In PriPara, Gloria's hair became short and very pale brown. It was curled into a bob with two, big thick curls of hair, one on each side of her straight cut bangs. Upon returning to PriPara in Episode 25, Gloria's hair does not change back to her old look but instead remains her current side ponytail. Her previous casual coord was the Crystal Rose Bijou Coord, and her new casual coord is the Tomboy Cat Coord. Personality She is very strict and previously held an unwavering adversity to the idea of friendship, which was presumably due to how she felt abandoned by her former PriPara teammate Himeka Manaka. In the first episode, she was seen to be taking away the PriTickets from the elementary school students by using a vacuum and sniffing out every single one of them; even the girl who left hers at home. However, she is quite gullible. She also has a good sense of smell and is very persistent. She finally lifts the ban on PriPara in Episode 25, after realizing her reason for being against it was a mistake. Her catchphrase is "dessu wa". Trivia * She is the eighth person in the Pretty Rhythm/PriPara franchise to visibly wear makeup/or at least wear once. **First being Kei Asechi from Pretty Rhythm:'' Aurora Dream'', second being Kyoko Asechi from Pretty Rhythm:'' Dear My Future'', third being Aira from Pretty Rhythm:'' Dear My Future'', fourth being Ito from Pretty Rhythm:'' Rainbow Live'', fifth being Ritsu from Pretty Rhythm:'' Rainbow Live'', sixth being Natsuko from Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live, seventh being Futaba from Pretty Rhythm:'' Rainbow Live'', eighth being Gloria, ninth being Sophie from PriPara, and finally tenth being both Laala and Mirei from PriPara. * Her vacuum's name is Rina. ** Her vacuum also collects and contains all the PriTickets. * According to Eiko, she is known by students of other schools to be very scary. * For some unknown reason, she can't step within 100 meters from a PriPara entrance. ** She also seems to be affected by just hearing PriPara songs, as shown in Episode 23. * Her curled-side ponytail is a combination of the shape of Juné's hairstyle in Rainbow Live and Kei's hairstyle in Aurora Dream. * Gloria has the mysterious ability to smell out PriTickets. * She is a regular customer at Papa's Pasta. * She used to go to PriPara nicknamed as Sugar (Shuga Satome), revealed in Episode 24. * The reason why she hated PriPara was that Himeka Manaka "broke" a promise made, which was to meet outside of Prism Stone. ** It turns out that Himeka didn't break her promise, as we see in one scene, where Himeka runs around the store to look for her. The reason why was because they didn't recognize each other, due to the fact that their appearances changed when they entered PriPara. * She has finally been able to go near Prism Stone/PriPara after watching SoLaMi♡SMILE perform. * In Episode 26, she develops feelings for Meganii Akai, calling him Meganii-sama. * When she sets up a training camp for SoLaMi Smile she plays the song EZ DO Dance from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. * She is the first known Idol to change her brand ** As Sugar, her PriCoupon was pink, but in Episode 72, it is seen that her PriTicket was silver, like a Premium Idol Category:Supporting Character Category:Female Category:Paprika Private Academy Staff Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Former Idol Category:Lovely Idol Category:Idol Category:Marionette Mu user Category:Antagonist Category:Former Antagonist